Elle aimerait qu'ils soient plus qu'amis
by Fairyclem
Summary: Les Grands Jeux magiques sont remportés par Fairy Tail ! Alors tout redevient normal pour nos fées, seulement Titania n'a pas l'air si heureuse que ça...
1. Nouvelles Recrues

Il faisait chaud ce jour la, un beau soleil comme on l'aime. Pour une fois , c'était le calme plat a la guilde Fairy Tail, et ça, ce n'est pas souvent. Natsu mancgeait calmement, Lucy parlait littérature avec Levy. Grey buvait tranquillement au bar, Mirajane essuyait la vaisselle en parlant avec Lisanna , Gajeel faisait un bras de fer avec son Exceed, Panther Lily, Carla buvait un Darjeeling et Happy essayait de draguer cette derniere tandis que Wendy les regardait en rigolant doucement. Cependant, une jeune femme a la chevelure écarlate restait seule dans son coin. Il faut dire que si le calme régnait ce matin la, c'était grâce a elle !

- Dis Levy... On devrait aller voir Erza … dit Lucy  
>- Il faut la laisser un peu seule... répondit son amie<p>

Mirajane entendit la discution des deux jeunes filles et ne put s'empecher de se sentir coupable. La femme aux cheveux blancs aimait beaucoup se mêler de ce qui ne la regarde pas . Plus tôt dans la matinée, quand Erza était au bar, les deux amies discutait des couples évidents de la guilde. Quand Mirajane lui posa la question : « Et toi avec Jellal tu en est ou ? » avec un grand sourire, la rousse fondit en larmes et un long silence débuta dans la guilde. Donc, Erza était assise seule, pensant bien evidemment a Jellal. Celle-ci était amoureuse du mage stellaire et ne peut plus se le cacher a elle meme. Chaque fois qu'elle pense a une éventuelle relation avec lui, elle se sent triste et dévastée car Jellal se sent trop coupable et veut se punir de ses actions passées. Justement preuve qu'il veut se punir, Jellal avait failli embrasser Erza sur la plage mais celui ci la repoussa en prétendant qu'il était fiancé. Le problème ? Jellal ne sait pas mentir et la rousse le sait bien ! Du coup, ils restent amis mais Erza aimerait qu'ils soient plus qu'ami. La mage chevalier mangeait son fraisier en silence quand elle versa une larme... Mirajane vint la voir

- Oh Erza désolé... Si j'avais su que c'était un sujet délicat pour toi... dit Mirajane  
>- Non ne t'excuse pas... Je vais bien... dit Titania avec une moue triste<p>

Titania essuya sa larme. La porte de la guilde s'ouvrit et un homme aux cheveux bleus entra dans le batiment . Cet homme, Erza ne mit pas longtemps a le reconnaître, c'était son Jellal ! Celui ci était accompagné de son amie aux cheveux roses, Meldy.

- Bonjour tout le monde ! Lança Meldy avec enthousiasme  
>- Salut ! Dit Jellal , son compagnon<br>- J-Jellal ? Dit Erza en rougissant

Jellal sourit en voyant la fée.

Salut !

Jubia qui essayat encore de draguer Grey, accourut vers son amie Meldy et les deux amies s'étreignirent, elles étaient très proches l'une de l'autre.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? Demanda la mage chevalier  
>- Gérer Crime Sorcière a deux... C'est pas très simple... dit le mage stellaire<br>- Alors on a décider d'integrer Fairy Tail tout les deux ! Répondit Meldy  
>- Vraiment ? Demanda Erza<br>- Oui ! Lui dit Jellal

Toute la journée se fit en fête pour acceuillir les deux nouvelles recrues. Les fées dansaient, riaient, chantaient, bref firent la fête a leurs manieres !

- Alors Jellal, ou veux tu ta marque de guilde ? Demanda maitre Makarof

Le jeune homme hésita un instant puis regarda l'épaule d'Erza ou y était tatoué son insigne.

- Comme Erza ! Sur l'épaule !

Makarof mit alors le tampon de la guilde sur le mage aux cheveux bleus et y tatoua l'insigne de Fairy Tail. Erza elle, rougit légèrement et fut flatter que l'homme qu'elle aimait en secret, choisisse le meme endroit qu'elle pour son insigne. Meldy choisit d'avoir sa marque dans le dos et de couleut verte pomme, la marque de Jellal était bleue foncé. Erza alla s'asseoir a une table seule, Jellal la rejoignit.

- Alors ? Depuis votre retour de Crocus tout va bien ? Commença le mage aux cheveux bleus  
>- Tout se passe a merveille ! Et pour toi et Meldy tout s'est bien passé ? Dit Erza<br>- On a été un peu triste par rapport a Ultear mais ça va sinon...  
>- Oh...<p>

Un petit silence s'installa entre les deux amis. Jellal en rougissant un peu rompit le silence :

- Erza ?

La rousse en le voyant rougir, rougit un peu a son tour, que veut il lui dire ? Une declaration d'amour ?

- Oui ?  
>- Comme je suis pas trop a l'aise avec les autres, et que je dois faire ma premiere mission quand même... Ca te dit de faire une mission avec moi ?<p>

Erza rougit de plus belle, se retrouver seul avec l'homme de ses rêves était un vrai rêve !

- Euh... Ca va ? Demanda-t-il inquiet  
>- Oui oui !<p>

Erza était rouge !

- Tu est d'accord alors ?  
>- Bien sur !<br>- génial !

Jellal sourit a Erza , et elle lui rendit son sourire. Il était l'heure de partir de la guilde et Erza rentra a Fairy Hills, elle se mit en pyjama et se coucha, elle s'endormit rapidement. Plus tard dans la nuit en revanche, un bruit de verre casser se fit entendre dans la chambre de Titania... 


	2. Enlèvement

Erza dormait tranquillement dans son lit. Elle était si calme et si belle quand elle dormait. Sa chambre était sans aucun bruit jusqu'à ce que deux individus entrèrent dans sa chambre en cassant sa fenêtre. Titania mettait des bouchons d'oreilles la nuit, et aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, elle n'avait rien entendu de l'effraction des deux hommes !

- Elle n'a rien entendu ? Dit Subaru

Le dénommé Subaru était un blondinet et possédait des yeux gris perçant. On voyait tout de suite a sa mine, que ce n'était pas un individu fréquentable. 

- Elle est sourde visiblement. Dit Anthony

Anthony avait des cheveux noirs qu'il était obliger d'attacher, il avait aussi les yeux noirs, il faisait vraiment peur. La rousse dormait toujours sereinement, elle rêvait que son bel homme aux cheveux bleus l'embrassait alors elle esquissa un sourire pendant son sommeil.

- Oh qu'elle est mignonne ! Dit le blond  
>- Elle fait surement de beaux rêves. Bref, c'est Erza Scarlet alias Titania, la reine des fées, nous devons la capturer !<br>- Oui sinon maitre Barney sera pas content .

Subaru mit un foulard autour de la bouche d'Erza pour que celle ci ne crie pas au cas ou elle se réveille. Anthony attrapa les jambes de la rousse et Subaru attrapa ses bras. Erza ne pouvait dormir plus longtemps, certes elle n'entendait rien mais elle sentait quand même qu'on l'attrapait. Donc, la mage se réveilla et tenta de pousser un cri pour alerter les autres mais n'y parvient pas, elle se débattait sauvagement mais Subaru lui donna un gros coup sur la tête et l'assoma. La reine des fées se retrouva donc évanouie. Les deux hommes disparurent dans la nuit avec elle. La nuit s'écoula et comme chaque matin , Jubia se réveilla dans son lit, embrassa sa peluche de Grey puis alla prendre sa douche. Elle s'habilla puis sortit de sa chambre. Elle se dirigea vers la chambre d'Erza comma tout les matins. Les deux filles d'habitudes faisaient le chemin toutes les deux ensembles. La mage d'eau toqua a la porte de la rousse. Pas de réponses.

- Erza ?

Elle toqua encore

- Erza , c'est Jubia, tu dors encore ?

Encore une fois, pas de réponse . Après hésitation , elle entra dans la chambre quitte a se faire tabasser par Erza. La chambre était déserte, la fenêtre était cassée et la bleue vit la couverture du lit par terre, elle remarqua également qu'un vase avait été casser. Un sentiment d'inquiétude envahit le corps de Jubia et elle coura rapidement a la guilde .

- Tiens Jubia ! Tout va bien ? Dit Grey

Jubia était pliée sur elle même et tentait de reprendre son souffle, elle avait couru super vite ! Jellal s'approcha de l'ancienne des Phantom Lord

- Erza n'est pas avec toi ? Dit il  
>- Erza... Elle s'est faite kidnapper ! Dit Jubia paniquée<br>Toute la guilde fut stupéfaite par la déclaration de Jubia. Erza ? Une mage de classe S ? La femme la plus puissante de la guilde ? Impossible ! Tout le monde se moqua de Jubia, pensant que ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie. Jubia serra les poings , elle sentait des larmes lui monter aux yeux, des larmes d'inquiétude et de rage.

- Puisque Jubia vous le dit... dit la bleue

Elle sanglota de plus belle, les gens continuaient leurs moqueries. Seulement, Grey avait remarqué l'état de Jubia et pensa que si elle était comme ça, c'est que c'était vrai il se mit a hurler

- PUTAIN MAIS ARRETEZ ! REGARDEZ JUBIA ELLE EST MORTE DE TROUILLE ! ELLE A RAISON ALORS ! ERZA EST EN GRAND DANGER ! Hurla Grey

Toute la guilde se tut. Natsu se mit dans une colere noire , les flammes jaillissaient deja de tout son corps

- Je vais retrouver les sales chiens qui l'ont enlever et leur faire payer ! dit le dragon slayer de feu

Jellal lui, était dans un état de rage encore pire que Natsu (NDA : En gros ... rage ultime) . Quelqu'un avait oser toucher a sa Erza. La femme qu'il désire, l'objet de tout ses rêves. Si sa culpabilité ne le rongeait pas , il aurait déjà déclarer sa flamme a la mage en armure, mais il se sent trop coupable.

- Laisse Natsu, je vais aller la chercher tout seul ! dit Jellal  
>- JE VAIS LEUR BOTTER LE CUL !<p>

Le Dragon Slayer commençait a courir vers lui mais une jeune fille blonde le retint

- LACHE MOI LUCY !  
>- Tu as entendu Jellal ? Il va la sauver il en est capable ! Dit la constellationniste<br>- JE VEUX Y ALLER !

La constellationniste fut obliger d'attacher le mage de feu a un des poteaux de la guilde pour qu'il reste ici. Natsu de debattait mais la blonde l'avait attaché trop solidement. Makarof qui était assis en tailleur sur la table s'adressa Jellal avec une lueur d'inquiétude dans la voix :

- Jellal, je t'en prie ramène la nous ! Dit le vieil homme  
>-: Oui maitre !<p>

Le mage stellaire sortit de la guilde plus en colere que jamais. Dans une cave dans un endroit un peu plus loin, Erza se retrouva attacher les bras en l'air par des chaines.

- Ou suis je...


	3. Sauvetage

Jellal partit donc a la recherche d'Erza. Erza reprit lentement connaissance. Elle avait légèrement mal au crane, il faut dire que Subaru n'y avait pas été de main morte . Elle était accrocher au mur, les bras en l'air, par de grosses chaines en métal. La fée était perdue quelques instants. Elle regarda partout autour d'elle , elle était dans une cave.

- Mais que s'est il passé... dit Titania

Elle réalisa alors qu'elle était enchainer et commenca a bouger, a se debattre et a taper ses talons contre le mur . Anthony arriva avec une drole de machine ressemblant a un aspirateur, un sourire sadique se dessina contre son visage.

- Tu est réveiller ? dit Anthony  
>- Qui êtes vous ? Laissez moi sortir !<p>

Elle se debattait tres fort.

- Je vais te calmer moi tu vas voir ! dit le ravisseur d'Erza avec froideur

Il sortit un couteau et le planta profondement dans le ventre de Titania qui se mit a hurler et a cracher un peu de sang. Anthony retira le couteau, Erza arreta de bouger et regarda son agresseur. Elle se mit a trembler, certes elle était réputée pour son courage et sa force légendaire mais la... Elle était attachée et sans défense avec une profonde blessure au niveau du ventre...

- N'ai pas peur !dit sadiquement Anthony

Il sourit encore plus sadiquement

- Qu'allez vous... Me faire ? dit Erza faiblement  
>- Te vider de ta magie.<p>

Erza trembla de plus belle. Anthony pointa l'espece de machine vers elle, il l'actionna et la machine absorba la mgie d'Erza. Titania hurlait... Oh ça pour hurler elle hurlait, des hurlements qui ferait mal aux oreilles. Ca lui donnait une douleur atroce, la magie est la force vitale des mages donc se la faire arracher comme ça c'est sur ça faisait mal. Elle hurlait, tremblait de tout ses membres, et pleurait. Pour tenir le coup , elle voyait l'image de Jellal sourire en tête, cela réduisait sa souffrance . La machine draina sa magie pendant un bon quart d'heure avant d'arreter. Anthony était satifait. La rousse n'en pouvait plus , elle tenta de reprendre sa respiration

- ... Je... Jellal...

Elle prononça le nom de son aimé d'une vois horriblement faible puis tomba dans les pommes. Anthony ria sadiquement mais la porte derrière lui explosa et laissa apparaître un Jellal pas content du tout. Anthony fut très surpris

- Subaru devait garder la porte !  
>- Tu parle du blondinet la !<p>

Il montra Subaru, qui était étendu au sol dans un sale état !  
>Jellal lui envoya ses plus puissantes attaques de magies, il fit la meme attaque qui avait tuer Simon et l'envoya sur Anthony. Ce dernier s'ecroula au sol presque mort. Erza était évanouie, ne bougeait pas et paraissait horriblement faible. Jellal courut la détacher.<p>

- Erza ! Oh mon dieu je ne sens aucune magie émaner d'elle... Dit il avec inquiétude

Il la détacha. La rousse lui tomba dans les bras et le mage stellaire la porta comme une princesse. Il sentait a quel point son corps était faible. Il remarqua sa blessure au niveau du ventre et la posa au sol, arracha un fros bouts de sa veste, souleva un peu haut le haut du pyjama d'Erza (Car oui, elle s'est faite enlever alors qu'elle était en pyjama) et enroula le tissu arracher autout du ventre de la belle rousse. Puis, il se remit a la porter et se depecha de retourner a la guilde

Trois heures plus tard, Erza dormait sur son lit a l'infirmerie, Jellal était assis a son chevet sur une chaise. Le ventre de la rousse la faisait souffrir et elle grimaça. Le jeune homme prit donc la main de la jeune femme et la serra. Son ventre lui faisait vraiment mal et elle grimaça encore plus et avait les larmes aux yeux dans son sommeil. Jellal dégagea les meches de ses cheveux qui recouvrait son front et essuya les larmes de la belle Erza. Enfin, celle-ci ouvrit lentement les yeux et tourna la tête vers son Jellal adoré. Quant à lui, il sourit a la jeune femme pour la rassurer un minimum.

- Jellal... j'ai mal... dit la rousse  
>- Je sais Erza... Mais je suis la maintenant..<br>- Ma magie...  
>- Tu auras tout récupérer demain, c'est Polyussica qui me l'a dit...<br>- J'ai peur...  
>- A l'avenir je te protgérait ! Tu sais... Makarof a prévu une grande fête pour ton anniversaire demain soir !<p>

Elle sourit faiblement

- ça va être amusant ! dit Erza  
>- Oui ! répondit le jeune homme<br>- Jellal... Tu... Veut dormir avec moi cette nuit...

Les deux jeunes gens rougirent.

- Oui je dormirai sur la chaise !  
>- Non... Dort avec moi... Dans le lit...<p>

Elle se décala un peu laissant une place au jeune homme. Jellal était rouge, il hésita un instant puis enleva ses chaussures et la rejoignit dans le lit. Ils se mit sous la couverture. Erza se colla a lui

- Bonne nuit... dit la rousse en étant rouge

Elle se colla encore plus contre lui. Jellal la prit dans ses bras. Erza colla sa tête contre le torse muscler du mage et celui ci mit sa main sur l'arriere du crane de la rousse pour enfouire sa tête dans son torse. Erza put s'endormir tranquillement. Jellal contempla le beau visage de la rousse. Qu'elle était belle... Décidemment, il en était fou amoureux... Mais non il ne pouvait pas... Il se reprochait trop de chose... Le bleu s'endormit a son tour.


	4. 20 ème anniversaire

Le lendemain. Jellal et Erza étaient restés dans la même postion toute la nuit. Il était déjà 10 heures et ils dormaient toujours. Enfin, Jellal ouvrit les yeux et pu se rendre compte que son visage et celui d'Erza étaient très proches. Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir. « elle est si calme et si belle quand elle dort » pensa- til . Voyant que Titania faisait un mauvais rêve, il posa sa main sur la joue de la belle. Elle se réveilla tout en douceur et rougit en constatant la main du jeune homme sur sa joue . Lui, retira sa main.

- Tu vas mieux ? Dit Jellal  
>- Oui beaucoup... Merci... Répondit la rousse<br>- Oh au faite ! Joyeux anniversaire !

Erza n'était pas blonde pourtant mais elle avait réussi a oublier son anniversaire ! (Je n'ai rien cobtre les blondes hein xD) . Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour comprendre. Le mage stellaire s'embarqua dans un très grand fou rire tellement cela l'amusait.

- Mon dieu je suis bête... J'ai 20 ans aujourd'hui ! S'eclama Titania  
>- Et Oui ! Fais gaffe je vois une ride ! Dit Jellal entre deux rires<br>- Te moque pas ! Dit elle avec un regard de tueuse

En voyant le regard de la jeune femme, le mage se calma immédiatement, ne voulant pas finir en viande hachée.

- Euh... habille toi on redescend euh... En bas ... Dit il avec crainte.  
>- Tu n'as pas d'ordre a me donner. Riposta la rousse sèchement<p>

Jellal la fixa du regard en tremblant presque et en se demandant ce qu'il avait dit de mal. Ce fut au tour d'Erza d'exploser de rire.

- Si tu voyais ta tête ! Dit elle  
>- Ah oui , tu te venge ? Tu vas voir !<p>

Il se mit a la chatouiller de partout , bien entendu elle ne résista pas aux chatouilleuses tortures de Jellal et était pliée en deux de rire.

-Supplie moi d'arrêter ! Dit le gentil chatouilleur  
>- Ahaha ! Je t'en supplie... jellal arrête !<p>

Elle riait tellement qu'elle en avait les larmes aux yeux. Jellal s'arrêta enfin et Erza alla dans la pièce d'a coté pour se changer. Elle mit sa petite robe d'été violette. Elle descendit a la guilde avec jellal quand elle entendit un énorme « Joyeux anniversaire ! » Prononcé par toute la guilde. La grande fête de son anniversaire avait lieu le soir mais elle eu déjà quelques bricoles comme cadeau . Lucy l'entraina dehors ou étaient réunies Wendy et Juvia

- On va te bichonner pour ce soir ! Dit la blonde  
>- Comme ça Jellal te trouvera encore plus magnifique que tu ne l'est déjà ! Dit la fillette avec le sourire<br>- Juvia aimerait que Grey-Sama la remarque...

Les 4 jeunes filles allèrent en direction de Fairy Hills dans la chambre d'Erza. Elles sortirent une armée de produits de beautés . Mascara , gloss, fond de teint, ombres a paupières , pinces pour les cheveux ... Il y'avait tout !

Quelques heures plus tard notre Erza était plus belle que jamais ! Elle était impatiente d'arriver a la fête ! Avec ses amies elle s'y rendit. La guilde était décorée avec des guirlandes de toutes les couleurs et avec des épées accrochées au mur. Cette charmante décoration était tout a fait au goût de la reine des fées ! Elle vu tout les membres de la guilde mais en chercha un en particulier ! Et c'était bien entendu le mage aux cheveux bleus ! Ce dernier arriva devant Erza !

- Est ce que Mlle veut danser ?  
>- Avec plaisir !<p>

Ils se mirent a tournoyer dans la piste. Ils étaoent le centre d'interêt de tout le monde et tout le minde les admirait. Erza était heureuse ! Très heuresue, son cœur battait la chmade elle était plus amoureuse que jamais. Natsu était terriblement jalaux car il aimerait être pareil avec Lucy, n 'écoutant que sn cœur il l'invita a danser aussi. S'en suivirent, Mirajane et Luxux, Evergreen et Elfman , Gajeel et Lévy et Grey et Juvia . Toutes les fées dansaient ! Erza a un moment eut trop chaud donc sortit un peu a l'exterieur, Jellal la suivit. De son coté le maitre se mit un peu en retrait , il avait un très mauvais pressentiment.

Non loin de tout ça. Un homme aux longs cheveux blonds faisait les cents pas dans son bureau et semblai très en colère et il paraissait attendre quelqu'un .

- Maitre Barney, Anthony et Subaru sont la. Dit un domestique  
>- Tres bien. Répondit l'homme du nom de barney<p>

Anthony et Subaru était a genoux devant leur chef . Ils tremblaient et avaient peur.

- Je suis en colère ! Dit Barney, Vous avez échoués dans votre mission qui était pourtant simple, capturer Erza Scarlet ! Non mais franchement ! Sans elle nous ne parviendront pas a accomplir notre but ! Vous savez qu'on a besoin de sa magie si spéciale pour cela ! Vous êtes franchement trop bête !  
>- Laissez nous une deuxieme chance ! Riposta Subaru<br>- Non. Je vais envoyer les Insecto et si eux aussi échiuent, j'agirais .  
>- Les Insectos ? Ils détruiront tout !<br>- Et alors ? Je l'en contre fiche tout ce que je veux c'est Titania. Et je l'aurais. Hors de ma vue.

Subaru repartit chez lui . « Les Insectos... Oh lala quel carnage ... « pensa t'il.

A Magnoria, Wendy ressentit des vibrations étranges . Quant a Eza et Jellal ils se baladaient dans le parc de la porte du sud. 


	5. La soirée tourne au cauchemard !

Il était près de 23h ce soir, le soir des 20 ans d'Erza Scarlet. La lune était déjà haute et dans le parc deux jeunes âmes se baladaient savoir quoi se dire. Jellal s'arrêta devant Erza. Il la regardait et contemplait chaque trait de son visage. Elle paraissait si angélique comme cela. Le mage la trouvait tellement belle , mais comment lui dire ? Comment lui dire ce qu'il ressentait pour celle qui faisait battre son cœur. Il finit par se plonger dans le regard de la rousse. Erza fit de même et n'arrivait pas a contenir les rougeurs qui apparaissaient sur ses joues. Jellal arbora un tendre sourire.

- Tu es si belle comme ça... Dit il avec une voix douce

Erza ne sut quoi dire et rougit de plus belle. Son amour secret venait de lui dire qu'elle était belle , elle n'en revenait pas ! Son cœur battait de plus en plus fort... Jellal s'approchait doucement de la mage et posa une main sur sa joue, il approchait ses lèvres tout doucement d'Erza qui rougissait de plus belle quand... Un monstre qui ressemblait a une araignée géante se posa devant eux. Quand l'arachnide géant se posa les deux mages furent projetés plus loins. Ils se relevèrent et reprirent leurs esprit et regardèrent l'araignée en ecarquillant les yeux.

- Euh... Erza ... Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?! dit Jellal en paniquant  
>- ON COURS !<p>

Les deux mages se mirent alors a courir et l'araignée géante les poursuivit. Erza se demandait si elle était capable de vaincre un monstre pareil mais tout a coup elle vit une arlée d'insecte volant géants se diriger vers la guilde. Elle se sentit impuissante car elle devait échapper a l'araignée et ne pouvait pas aider la guilde. L'armée d'insecte mit en ruine le batiment en presque deux secondes. Toute la guilde se mit alors dans une bataille rude. Les monstres étaient tenace et ne voulait pas se laisser vaincre.

De leur côté Erza et Jellal continuèrent de courir mais l'araignée les rattrappait. Erza s'arrêta d'un coup.

- Erza tu es folle ?! Dit Jellal  
>- On va la battre.<p>

Elle revêtit son armure de la nature et avait adopter son regard déterminée. Jellal sourit et s'entoura d'un halo lumineux en se préparant a l'attaque. La mage chevalier fut la première à attaquer avec sa fameuse ronde des épées mais cela n'eût aucun effet sur l'arachnide alors le mage stellaire invoqua son attaque « météore » et prit de la vitesse pour lui porter des coups , aucun effet. Le monstre n'a pas du tout apprécier l'affront des deux mages et tissa entre deux grands arbres, une toile géante. Elle attrape les deux humains et les accrocha dans la toile. Erza eut beau essayer de bouger mais la toile était indestructible.

Les insectes géant partirent de la guilde. Bienheureusement, aucune perte humaine n'a été constatée chez Fairy Tail , il y'avait des blesser grave mais tout le monde était vivant. Natsu s'inquiétait, il avait de légères blessures mais il ne voyait pas Erza et Jellal rentrer . Il partit alors a leur recherches dans toute la ville. Enfin, le Dragon Slayer les vit, il ne lui fallut que quelques instants pour tuer la bête et délivrer Erza et Jellal.

Une semaine s'était écoulée e les travaux de la guilde avait enfin débuter. C'était le soir et Erza et Jellal étaient assis l'un a coté de l'autre près du canal.

- On a eu une semaine si fatiguante... dit la mage dans un soupir  
>- Oui...<p>

Jellal était frustré car juste avant l'attaque, il s'apprêtait a faire ce qu'il désire depuis longtemps, goûter les lèvres d'Erza. Il n'a pas eu le courage de recommencer , quel grand timide ! Pour Erza, c'était la même chose mais elle, elle se posait des milliers de questions : « Pourquoi avait il voulu m'embrasser , pourquoi il n'a pas essayer de recommencer , pourquoi il n'a pas parlé du baiser ? » . La belle rousse était en train de regarder le mage , il tourna la tête et la regarda aussi. Elle était divine, et le mot était faible ! La lumière de la lune se reflettait dans ses yeux chocolat. Jellal rougit et se plongea dans ce si beau regard. Le mage décida alors de rapprocher ss lèvres de celles d'Erza. Bien sur, la mage chevalier rougit deplus belle. Enfin, ils scellèrent leurs lèvres d'un baiser doux et tendre. Pour Jellal, les lèvres de son aimée avait un petit goût de fraises, surement son rouge à lèvres. Plus les minutes passaient, plus le baiser se fit de plus en plus passioné et amoureux. Jellal les mains plongées dans les beaux cheveux roux d'Erza et Erza avait les mains sur le torse musclé de Jellal. Ils séparèrent leurs lèvres. Erza murmura sensuellement a l'oreil de son homme :

- Je t'ai toujours aimée, Jellal...  
>- Erza... Je t'ai toujours aimée moi aussi... Dit il de la même voix<p>

Jellal se leva et porta Erza comme une princesse, il l'emmena dans une chambre d'hotel où ils passèrent une merveilleuse nuit d'amour ! (Non vous n'aurez pas les détails petits cochon!)

Je suis désolée ce chapitre est très court. C'est le dernier chapitre posté sur Skyrock a présent alors si les chapitres sortent plus lentement, ne vous étonnez pas !


	6. Petite fête !

Chapitre 6

Un mois entier s'écoula depuis l'attaque des insectes géants. Aujourd 'hui la grande Fairy Tail fêtait la fin des travaux de sa nouvelle auberge, donc son inauguration ! Tout le monde était d'huleur festive, même notre mage aux cheveux rouges ! Oui, Erza était bienheureuse, elle avait vécu un mois de pure bonheur avec son prince charmant, Jellal ! Elle était vêtue de sa robe bleue qu'elle portait pour le cours de danse avec la guilde mais elle y avait ajouté quelques effets. En effet, elle avait mis des escarpins blancs qui lui faisaient des jambes magnifiques, elle avait frisé ses cheveux sur les pointes, lisses sur le haut mais il retombait avec de belles boucles. Titania aimait le rouge, ça tout le monde le sait ! Elle mit sur ces lèvres un magnifique rouge passion qui lui allait parfaitement au teint. La reine des fées était époustouflante et cela eu son effet a son arrivé a la fête. Tous était stupéfait devant sa beauté parfaite. Elle, elle cherchait du regard l'homme à qui elle voulait faire de l'effet. Il était tout seul en train de boire une coupe de champagne et il la vit, aussitôt, Jellal rougit en la regardant ! Il alla la voir pour la saluer :

Ma Erza... Tu es ravissante... dit il en lui souriant

Merci je suis flattée ! Tu es très élégant toi aussi ! Répondit-elle en rougissant

Jellal prit son aimée dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement pour lui dire bonjour puis il prolongea son baiser amoureusement pour exprimer tout ses sentiments. Mais Maître Makarof les interrompit pour prononcer son discours, bien sur tout le monde apprécia les paroles du grand père, enfin tout le monde se dirigea vers la piste de danse par deux, naturellement l'heureux jeune couple alla également sur la piste pour montrer a toutes les personnes leurs talents de danseur. Une personne ne dansait pas, elle restais seule près du buffet. Pourtant cette personne étaot tout a fait charmante avec ses beaux cheveux blonds. Et oui ! Lucy était dans son coin et ne dansait pas , elle convoitait son ami qu'elle aimait depuis longtemps, Grey, qui discutait avec Juvia, enfin plutôt, Juvia le harcelait ! Le jeune homme était agaçé et laissa la mage d'eau seule pour rejoindre Lucy :

Tu n'as pas de cavaliers ? Questionna Grey

Et bien non vois tu. Répondit Lucy dans un soupire

Pourquoi ne danserions nous pas ensemble ? Erza et Jellal sont les vedettes, pourquoi pas nous ?

Parce que nous ne sommes pas en couple...

Grey rougit en entendant les propos de la jeune femme et poursuivit :

Et si nous le devenions Lucy...

Quoi ?!

Rien laisses...

Et il l'emmena danser, incapable de réveler ses sentiments. Erza les observait tout en dansant et elle se dit : « Quel trouillard ! »

Subaru et Anthony de leur côté soignaient leurs blessures. Barney avait été très en colère et a préféré passer cette colère destructrice sur ses deux sbires. Maintenant, les deux jeunes hommes avaient peur, ils cherchèrent un plan pour que leur maitre ait ce qu'il voulait.

Maître Barney finira par nous tuer... Dit Anthony desesperé

Tant qu'il n'aura pas la magie de Titania il est vrai que si il veut , il peut nous décapiter. Poursuivit son ami

Alors on pourrait lui apporter ce qu'il désire !

Pas si simple ! Titania est forte et tu le sais ! De plus elle bénéficie de la protection de sa guilde y compris Jellal, qui est très puissant aussi.

Comment faire... Il faudrait emprisonner Jellal et trouver une idée pour rendre vulnéranle Titania... dit Anthony

Subaru eut soudait un éclai :

J'ai une bonne idée suis moi.

Ainsi les deux accolytes partirent dans la nuit.

La fête battait son plein et certains avait arrêté de danser. Erza emmena par la main Jellal vers le buffet, plus particulièrement vers le fraisier ! Elle decoupa une part et la mit dans son assiette puis mit une grande bouchée dans la bouche de Jellal Il s'étouffa avec en s'efforçant de macher et d'avaler, elle, elle riait !

C'est pas drôle Erza ! Dit le mage stellaire

Au contraire, je trouve ça amusant ! Dit la rousse en riant

Ils s'échangèrent un sourire. Jellal avait un mauvais pressentiment qu'il n'arrivait pas a faire partir, portant il était a une fête en compagnie des pus grands mages il ne devrait pas s'en faire ! Erza aussi lui cachait quelque chose mais elle décida d'attendre un peu avant de le lui annoncer. Lucy soupira en les voyant, elle était repartie ddans son coin après sa danse avec Grey.Du coupp, elle jeta son regard sur son ami, Natsu qui faisait le guignol dans son coin. Grey remarqua la direction du regard de la jeune fille et s'imagina une relation entre eux, alors, la colere monta en lui. Il alla voir le Dragon Slayer et le frappa en plein dans le nez. Le mage de feu, qu s'énervait vite, lui donna un coup direct dans le ventre sans comprendre la raison de cette attaque. Lucy était horrifiée en regardat les coups que se lançait les deux garçons. Bienheureusement, Erza les vit et les stoppa tout de suite en les assomant.

**« Quels gamin ceux la... soupira-t-elle**  
><strong>- Erza ? Je suis fatigué et je vais rentrer . Dit Jellal »<strong>

Elle ne rentra pas avec lui parce qu'elle, elle voulait encore s'amuser!

Jellal marchait calmement vers son habitation, mais il était inquet. Cette inquitétude grandissait quand au loin il aperçut deux silhouette qui rien qu'a leu demarche, n'avait pas l'air de personnes bienveillantes. Tres vite, il les reconnut, Subaru et Anthony. Ceux qui avaient fait du mal à Erza. La colere monta en lui :

**« Vous ? Ici ? Dégagez. Leur dit sechement Jellal**  
><strong>- Mais nous n'en avons pas l'intention cher ami ! Lança Anthony<strong>  
><strong>- C'est toi qu'on cherchais justement. Ajouta son ami<strong>  
><strong>- Les pourritures ne me parlent pas.<strong>  
><strong>- Tu es sur ? On a pas de temps a perdre. »<strong>

Tout se passa très vite, Jellal n'eut pas eu le temps de voir le couteau sui sortait de la manche d'Anthony, il n'eut donc pas le temps de riposter quand le couteau enfonca sa chair et que son sang degoulinait.


End file.
